


What You Do to Me

by WhenTheFoxGRINS



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (It's pretty light though), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because it's these two come on, M/M, Miscommunication, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFoxGRINS/pseuds/WhenTheFoxGRINS
Summary: Viktor had a plan.





	What You Do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of Kinktober 2019, which, for me, ultimately ended after day one haha because 1) I got horribly sick and 2) what is this consistency you speak of?
> 
> Prompt: Ass worship / Spanking
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor had a plan.

He and Yuuri had been sexually intimate for months now. While his fiance had been quite shy with opening up initially, once Yuuri was in a certain headspace, Viktor almost never failed to be surprised by his little minx.

That’s why tonight he was going to do his best to help the other skater unwind and leave his anxieties at the bedroom door. This was for Yuuri, but this was also for him. Because Viktor had a plan, you see. It went something like this:

\- Wine and dine his significant other with a homemade meal fit for a king. And there would definitely be wine.  
\- Draw him an onsen-hot bath, complete with bath bomb, bubbles, and sweet smelling mineral salts to ease those weary-from-practice muscles.  
\- Towel dry his love before leading him to their bed to lay sprawled out amongst a new set of satin sheets, where he would then massage each and every inch of warm, fresh skin.  
\- Work up some good, old fashioned charm and eat Katsuki Yuuri’s ass like he was born to do it.

It was foolproof, and Viktor was actually quite proud of himself for it. Just as he’d predicted, each and every step of the night went exactly according to plan. Yuuri lay on his stomach beneath him, hands fisting into those soft as dreams sheets. He mewled as strong hands rotated between rubbing down his lower back, his gorgeous ass, and those luxurious thighs.

“Yuuri, get on your knees for me, darling.”

He was thrilled with the speed in which the other moved, clearly just as eager for this as Viktor had been all day. All week. All month. Hell, when had he not dreamed of being between that man’s gorgeous cheeks?

Still, he had to be careful about this. Yuuri would rarely speak to him about what went on with them behind closed doors, often turning into a sputtering, blushing mess any time Viktor attempted to broach the subject. It’s why most of their playtime thus far had remained in fairly vanilla territory.

Viktor had been successful in at least introducing Yuuri to the basic color system, explaining that if Viktor ever did anything he was uncomfortable with, he could use his colors to express that to him. Yuuri had been confused at first, torn between trying to spontaneously combust on the spot and asking Viktor why just saying ‘no’ wouldn’t suffice.

Well, ‘no’ might have worked for some couples, but… Yuuri had an awfully bad habit of saying ‘no’ a lot when things started getting heated between the two of them. It drove Viktor near crazy at first; every time they managed to slip past second base Yuuri would pull away and whisper a soft ‘dame’ beneath his breath.

It had actually caused a fair amount of confusion for both of them back in their early days, as Viktor took ‘no’ at face value and would immediately stop, despite the often pained and needy whines that came from Yuuri after. Eventually, their little miscommunication built to a peak, and Yuuri began to avoid Viktor altogether, under the impression that Viktor wasn’t interested in pursuing things further with him.

As had often happened, they were forced to confront each other and actually communicate their feelings out in the open. Things began to make a lot more sense after that for both of them. They were able to laugh about it now, but to say it had become a large, brick wall at one point in their courtship would have been an understatement.

“Viktor…”

Yuuri’s soft whine broke him free of his thoughts, and he had to hold in a gasp as he realized he had come face to face with his lover’s soft behind, his cheeks curving in the softest, most sensuous way that never failed to drive him crazy, the slightest tint of pink in between making itself known. It took most of his willpower to keep from pouncing him and taking what he wanted, what he knew Yuuri would want too…

“Yuuri,” the silver-haired man breathed against his lower back, thrilled at the way he could feel shivers run up the length of his partner’s spine. “You remember your colors, right?”

For the first time that night, he felt Yuuri tense, and he almost immediately regretted asking. Almost. But after a moment it was gone, and he was able to breathe an internal sigh of relief as a mop of dark black hair turned back towards him and nodded slowly. Okay, that was progress.

Biting his lip to keep himself from salivating all over their new bedspread, he reached out, gripping Yuuri’s ass firmly and massaging it in the palms of his hands. His cheeks were firm but soft, and Viktor could rarely get enough of it. In fact, he took almost every chance he had to cop a feel of Katsuki Yuuri’s amazing ass. Be it at practice after a particularly good run (much to the chagrin of a certain blond), or caught in a lip-lock against their front door, hands grasping and groping anywhere and everywhere, eager just to feel.

Spreading those cheeks now, he was greeted by Yuuri’s tight, pink pucker. God, it was gorgeous. Leaning in, he breathed against it softly. Yuuri immediately tensed again, and Viktor could hear the aroused, raspy lilt in his voice.

“V-Viktor, don’t… don’t…”

The older man just smirked, making a move to spread his cheeks just a bit wider. Yuuri’s hole appeared to wink at him, and he couldn’t resist running his index finger along the opening, relishing in the full body shudder Yuuri gave.

“Don’t what, love?” Viktor teased. “Don’t look? How can I help it, when you’re so beautiful here?”

Yuuri moaned shakily, but said nothing more.

“Don’t touch?” Viktor pressed, letting his finger trace up and down between those taut mounds.

This time he received a whine and a wriggle, but Yuuri wasn’t truly trying to pull away, nor was he using his colors. Viktor wanted, needed, to press just a bit further.

“Don’t taste?” he hummed, purposefully letting his breath puff out against the sensitive, pinkened skin.

Yuuri jerked instinctively, pulling away from Viktor’s wandering mouth.

“Viktor!” he admonished, his voice unsteady.

“What? You won’t let me have a taste?”

Viktor traipsed along a thin line, ears pitched for the moment a color fell from those shaky lips.

“That’s…” Yuuri struggled. “It’s…”

“Hmm?” Viktor leaned back in, sending another puff of air against his hole, unable to resist leering at it hungrily as it tightened and twitched under his ministrations.

“It’s dirty…” Yuuri was able to get out, just loud enough for Viktor to hear.

Glancing over, blue eyes took in the others disheveled state. Yuuri lay his head on its side, his face partially hidden by the sheet he’d tugged up to his face. His cheeks flushed a stark red as he struggled to get air in and out of his lungs. He was clearly excited, with the way he was panting and wriggling, his cock heavy between thick thighs. But Yuuri was nervous too. Viktor just had to show him that this would benefit them both.

“You’re clean. You just got out of the bath,” Viktor corrected.

Yuuri groaned, turning his face further into the sheets to shield it from Viktor’s prying eyes.

“You know what I mean,” Yuuri grumbled, voice partially muffled by the sheets, though it didn’t have nearly as much heart behind it as he probably would have liked.

“On the contrary, my dear Yuuri,” Viktor pressed a chaste kiss to the inside of his spread cheek, just bypassing the wrinkled skin of his pucker. “I’m afraid I don’t understand at all.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri said, sounding torn between aroused, exasperated, and warning.

The silver-haired man couldn’t help the grin that split across his face. This is what he’d expected. He knew Yuuri well enough by now to know that he’d scare away from this fairly easily. What he was wagering on was whether Yuuri really wanted this or not.

“Oh!” Yuuri suddenly cried out; it felt like music to his ears.

He pressed the tip of his tongue out, giving it a soft swipe over his entrance. It didn’t taste much different from clean skin, but then again, he’d hardly gotten a real taste.

With nothing else forthcoming from his partner, he flattened his tongue and gave a good, solid lick. There was another shocked cry, followed by a shaky moan.

“Oh god, Viktor…”

That definitely wasn’t a color.

Lunging forward, Viktor had had just about enough of this teasing. He hungrily began to lap at Yuuri’s twitching hole, basking in the shaking, breathy moans and cries of his love beneath him. His fiance sounded both startled and terrifyingly aroused, and Viktor could feel him shaking beneath his fingers as he kept him spread open.

A litany of curses, in both Japanese and English, fell from Yuuri’s trembling lips, mixed in with wanton cries of Viktor’s name. It was almost as much a feast for his ears as it was for his tongue. God, he’d wanted this for so long… Yuuri’s ass was a blessing, and he was well and truly sinning then as he pressed the tip of his tongue inside, tasting the inner walls that immediately clamped around him, almost as if to try and push him out. Viktor would have none of it.

He pressed harder, pleased when the passage slowly gave way to allow his tongue access to deeper parts of his beloved. Again, it tasted like smooth, clean skin, though with something else - something that was there every time he pressed his lips to his lover’s body. It was a scent, a taste, that was purely Yuuri. He moaned, tongue stretching to reach deeper into that tight heat, eager to touch Yuuri in a way he’d never been touched before.

“Vitya... s’barrassing…”

He heard Yuuri stammer, and that simply wouldn’t do. If his Yuuri was still capable of feeling embarrassed, he wasn’t doing his job right. Pulling back, he gave another long lick over the twitching pucker, noticing how it had turned a notably darker shade of red and was shining in the dimmed lights of their bedroom due to the saliva he’d left behind. Beautiful, he thought for the upteenth time that evening.

Never taking his eyes off his prize, Viktor reached into the pocket of the thin, silky robe he languidly tossed over himself before Yuuri had finished in the bath. He pulled out one of the many sample lubes they’d collected before popping the lid and spreading the slightly cool substance over his left middle and index fingers.

He could feel Yuuri begin to shift around, trying to catch a glance at what he was up to. 

“Vitya?” His voice sounded uncertain. “If you don’t like it, please don’t…a-aah!”

Using his right, clean hand, Viktor smacked Yuuri’s cheek sharply, a soft pink forming almost immediately against his skin.

“Lyubov, don’t you dare think for a moment that I’m not loving every single moment of this. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this with you?”

He could see Yuuri’s one visible eye widen.

“Wha…?”

“You should know by now, Yuuri, what your ass does to me,” he smirked, voice dropping an octave. “I want nothing more than to touch it, grope it, spank it, bite it, taste it, worship it.”

His smirk only widened at the soft, shocked gasp that escaped his partner’s lips.

“You’ll let me, won’t you?” Viktor plied, one of his lubed fingers moving to trace circles around his entrance. “Let me worship that ass like I was made to. Please, Yuuri.”

He could feel as well as see Yuuri eagerly nod his head against the sheets. Any true, lingering inhibitions he felt flooded from him in a heartbeat. Trying to hide his eagerness, he leaned in as he began pressing his middle finger inside, laving long, languid stripes of his warm tongue up and down his smooth crack.

Yuuri didn’t feel as tight as usual. He chalked that up to the wine, bath, and massage easing his usual tenseness. His finger slipped the rest of the way in with little trouble, and he was rewarded for his efforts with a soft, pleasured mewl. Slowly drawing his finger out, he paused before once again pushing it back in, deciding to take his time as he stretched the other out bit by bit.

He could see the tip of Yuuri’s cock hanging between his thighs, and he longed to touch it, mouth at it, to taste it as those glossy drops of precum dribbled from the head. With both of his hands preoccupied - the left gently fingering Yuuri’s increasingly needy hole, the right holding his cheeks spread open - he decided to do what he could with what he had left. Craning his neck downwards, he began to lick and suck at Yuuri’s neatly trimmed balls, leaving open mouthed kisses up and down them.

“Viktor, Viktor…” Yuuri chanted softly, and it only encouraged the older man to up his ante. He crooked his finger in deep, sucking in one of Yuuri’s balls and holding it gently in his mouth, teeth just barely grazing the sensitive skin.

“Viktor, Vitya, oh god… please…please…”

So, Yuuri was reduced to pleading already? He would’ve smiled if he could but instead gave another gentle suck before letting the heavy sac fall from his lips. He flattened his tongue and gave a few goodbye licks to his balls, loving the way he could feel said lover tremble at every stroke, before drawing a line back up between his cheeks, over his pucker, up as far as he could reach, then back down.

He gave the slightest nibble to the other’s pucker as he gently eased a second finger in. The lube carried the slightest vanilla aroma - nothing overbearing. It felt soft on his tongue, and he was pleased that he was able to find one of their edible ones tucked away in their stash. They’d never really needed it until now.

Spreading his fingers like a pair of scissors, he let Yuuri’s quiet keens and breathy moans lavish his ears before slipping his tongue between them to get a better taste. Yuuri’s hips instantly jerked backwards, pushing him in further and causing yet another litany of curses to fall from those divine lips.

“So lovely, Yuuri. I love it when you sing for me,” he murmured before allowing his tongue to dive back in.

This only encouraged Yuuri to voice his pleasure all the louder, which fueled Viktor’s desire to please him. Yuuri rocked against his mouth and fingers now, desperate as Viktors nails dragged pink lines down his right cheek.

“Vitya, now, please…” Yuuri begged, tears beginning to prick the corners of his blown out eyes. “I can’t… I’m gonna… please…inside...please...”

Pulling back, albeit a bit regretfully, Viktor licked his reddened lips.

“Already, detka?” he panted softly, moving to wipe the spit and lube from his face. “You must really enjoy being eaten out.”

His robe had already been discarded on the floor behind him as he rose to his knees.

“Yesss, I love it, Vitya…” Yuuri replied, his slurred words telling just what type of headspace he was in.

Lining himself up with Yuuri’s entrance, he took his time spreading his hole around the head of his cock, watching as it gaped, eager to be filled.

“I could live only eating your ass, dorogoy. You’ll have to sit on my face next ti-”

“Yes, yes! Just fuck me, please!”

Yuuri sounded desperate, and Viktor could see him reaching between his legs to give himself a squeeze, doing his best to stave off the inevitable.

Fuck, he was so hard right now. He’d concentrated on revving Yuuri up so much that he’d nearly forgotten just how badly he needed his own release. He supposed he always had been a giver, after all.

Wasting no more time, he eased the head of his cock inside, groaning as Yuuri’s walls tightened before ultimately giving way to him. Once he was fully seated inside, he bit his lip harshly, fingers digging into Yuuri’s sides as he waited for the go ahead.

It was only a matter of seconds until his partner nodded, but it felt like a feverish eternity to him. Gently sliding back out, they groaned simultaneously, and Viktor knew that neither of them were going to last. He began pumping back and forth, moving a little faster with each slide until he had formed the perfect rhythm, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room around them.

His hands traced down from Yuuri’s hips to his pert buttocks, eagerly grabbing them in handfuls and massaging them harshly as he drove his cock in home.

“God yes, your ass is so perfect, Yuuri. So tight and hot, and god, just…”

Yuuri was howling now, any inhibitions long gone as he fucked himself back against his lover, taking his pleasure just as forcefully as it was being given.

“Are you close, love?” Viktor was beginning to babble, a sign that he was reaching his own peak. “Are you going to cum just from my fucking your cute ass?”

Words were lost to Yuuri at that point, who could only cry and moan in his best attempt at an affirmative. His hands were clutching the sheets so tightly that he might have worried about ripping them had he been in a sensible state of mind.

Suddenly, Viktor felt Yuuri tighten up before freezing, his back arching as he let out a last, silent cry. Trembling, he found his release on the bed below.

Viktor was only encouraged to move faster, to fuck him harder, eager to join his lover at the finish line. He could feel the muscles around him loosen as Yuuri’s body began to go lax. He growled, so painfully close to that peak. He landed one, harsh smack to his behind, both of them crying out in bliss as Yuuri flinched and tightened around him, finally bringing him over the edge.

Viktor leaned heavily over the other, leaving kisses and nips along the back of his neck as he muttered praise under his breath. Yuuri could only smile and try to catch his breath, eyes still glazed over as he came back to earth.

“That…” Yuuri started after a few long moments. Viktor’s sweat slicked body pressed against his own, his soft cock slipping from Yuuri’s hole. “That was amazing.”

Viktor could only chuckle, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s smaller frame, pulling him in as he moved to lie on his side. Before the air could cool him off completely, Yuuri basked in the warmth of their bodies as they cuddled.

The room was silent, the sole exception being the sound of their breathing steadily returning to a normal pace.

“I’m not sure you could survive on just my ass, Vitya.”

Viktor flushed to the tips of his ears, groaning.

“Yuuuuri, don’t tease me.”

Laughing light-heartedly, they cuddled up, hands gently pressing and petting wherever they could.

“Love you,” Yuuri breathed. “We definitely need to do that again.”

“Oh Yuuri, I don’t think anything could stop me. I’ve tasted heaven, and I refuse to go back to a world without it.”

Yuuri laughed, soft and genuine.

“You dork,” he smiled, poking Viktor on the forehead.

“Your dork,” Viktor countered.

“Mmm.”

Yuuri could only smile and agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to OfFansAndFlames for betaing this for me! I'm SO rusty these days! x'D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated. ♡  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
